The use of gloves of all types is well known for work as well as sports. Typically, gloves are used to provide enhanced handling characteristics and to protect the hand. However, as the enhancements and protection are increased, the dexterity is typically reduced. Gloves of all types are in the public domain. Types of gloves vary from those which provide a basic cloth covering for the hand to those which include very complicated mechanical fixtures.
One of the basic problems confronted when using gloves or other types of hand gear is that the glove tends to slip on the surface which is being grasp. Such slippage can cause the glove to become ineffective for many uses. There has been considerable effort to try to prevent the slippage between the glove and the object being grasped.
An early method of minimizing the slippage between a glove and the object embraced is by using an intermediate material. The intermediate material is used between the glove and the embraced object, which increases the coefficient of friction and, therefore, minimizes slippage. Typically, an abrasive material or any material having a higher coefficient of friction is placed on the surface of the glove or on the surface of the embraced object. The added material causes more drag between the glove and the embraced object. For example, small beads of plastic may be melted into a cloth glove to provide a higher coefficient of friction between the cloth glove and a handle being grasped.
The prior art has utilized a glove device which incorporates a first type of material on the surface of the glove and a second type of material on the surface of the object embraced. The two different types of material act together to provide a non-slip grip. Attention is drawn to U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,811, which issued Feb. 13, 1968 to Basil B. Finney. The Finney patent utilizes VELCRO fastener material. VELCRO fastener material comprises a hook material and a loop material which mesh together engaging the hooks and the loops. The hook and loop engagement provides a fixed unison between the two materials. The restriction of movement for VELCRO fastener material is strongest in the plane parallel to the interface of the two materials. Thus, slippage may be impossible in the plane of the interface of the VELCRO materials, but a quick, easy release of the materials is not typically possible. Most gloves require not only a strong, secure grip, but also a quick, easy disengagement without extra effort and without hindering the dexterity of the hands or fingers.
It has also been a characteristic of the prior art to try to provide a glove that inhibits or prevents damage to the hand. Therefore, there are different types of gloves for different types of uses. A baseball glove is typically quite different from a weightlifting glove or a cycling glove. Likewise, a glove used in the water is quite different from any of the previously mentioned gloves.
Typically, gloves are used to provide a single feature. The provided feature may be a no-slip interface, extra padding for the hand, protection for the hand or a means of shock absorption for the hand. Even when a glove is adapted to provide a specific function, typically, the approach has been to provide a general purpose glove directed to that specific function. For example, if a glove were to be used to protect the hand, the glove would be designed with padding on all areas of the hand. Likewise, if the glove were designed to prevent slippage between the glove and the object grasped, the intermediate material having a higher coefficient of friction would be placed on the entire gripping surface of the glove.
Very little effort has been directed toward developing gloves which provide enhanced use and protection characteristics without hindering the dexterity of the user. Typical glove construction causes a reduction in the dexterity of the user. As a general rule, the dexterity and the sensitivity associated with a glove are inversely proportional to the padding and protection of the glove. Thus, as the padding and protection are increased in the typical glove, the dexterity and sensitivity of the user are decreased.
Typically, gloves have not been used to enhance the skill of the wearer. Gloves are commonly used to prevent slipping or for protection. None of the presently known uses for gloves reduces muscle strain or muscle fatigue. If a glove could aid in reducing the effort required by the hand and arm in securing a grip, then the unused portion of strength can be utilized as readily available power.
There is thus a need for an athletic glove and related apparatus that are designed specifically to be used for a particular purpose, which, provides a secure, no-slip grip, which, at the same time, provides a quick, easy release, which provides extra padding, protection and shock absorption without hindering the dexterity of the user, and which provides a conduit through which power can be transmitted and directed, thereby making available additional energy for the more efficient use of the glove.
It is, therefore, a feature of the present invention to provide a unique glove apparatus for utilization in specific sports which provides enhanced playing characteristics as well as hand protection in each of the sports.
It is a more particular feature of the present invention to provide a glove apparatus and associated equipment which acts as a conduit through which power can be transmitted and directed by increasing the strength of the grip without exerting additional energy and thereby redirecting the available power for the more efficient use of a glove.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a glove apparatus for controlling the slippage of the embraced object and the surface of the glove during use and which provides a quick, easy disengagement of the glove from the embraced object.
Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide a glove apparatus which has extra padding, protection and shock absorbing means for protecting and preventing damage to the hand.
Yet still another feature of the present invention is to provide a glove apparatus that prevents blisters by absorbing friction evenly throughout the portions of the hand most vulnerable to friction.
A further feature of the present invention is to provide a glove apparatus for increasing the strength of the grip without the exertion of additional force in securing the grip.
Still further a feature of the present invention is to provide a glove apparatus to increase the sensitivity of the hand-grip interface by requiring that less physical exertion be utilized to maintain a secure grip.
Still further a feature of the present invention is to provide a glove apparatus to prevent excessive shock to the hands by providing cushion and padding to the impacted pressure areas of the hand.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a glove apparatus to reduce muscle strain and muscle fatigue by reducing the effort required in providing a secure grip and, therefore, providing additional strength in the hands and arms of the user.
Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide a glove apparatus having a more durable surface in contact with the points of abrasion, wear and friction for providing a more durable contact surface for a glove with a longer usable life.
Yet still another feature of the present invention is to provide a glove apparatus to be used specifically in, but not limited to, each of the sports of baseball, weightlifting, cycling, golf and water sports.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The features and advantages of the invention may be realized by means of the combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.